


《Avatar》2

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Summary: 猪尔阿凡达游戏





	《Avatar》2

*猪尔

王嘉尔去换美发店店服，朴珍荣也跟着挤进小房间去。

 

被推到储物柜上擒着腰交换了一个黏黏糊糊的亲吻。

 

“怎么了？”王嘉尔的烟嗓被压低，透着一股性-感的喑哑。

 

朴珍荣在他腰线上来回摩挲，啃咬他的嘴唇，舔吻他的喉结、锁骨，话语变得含糊，“是奖励……奖励我们Jackson.”

 

“奖励什么？”大眼睛的男孩子半阖着双目，被亲得舒服，手指插进了青年墨黑的头发里轻抚。

 

虽然很对不起BamBam，朴珍荣贴在王嘉尔的身上还是一五一十地说了，“测谎仪……还是更喜欢我对吧？”句尾的雀跃任谁都听得分明，似乎是在回想，黑眼仁闪亮，眼角也生出笑纹。

 

那还不是因为你是镇海醋王……还总是在意我和BamBam出去玩儿不带你。王嘉尔默默翻白眼，为了不被一直念叨机智地选择沉默亲嘴。

 

比起珍荣更喜欢BamBam？他听到题目时就知道了，这是一道送命题。

 

不清楚BamBam究竟知道了多少。手固定在测谎仪上，他克制不住地转头去看朴珍荣，朴珍荣带着笑意看着他，却认真等着他的回复。他只好把问题重复了一遍，被电到甩开机器。做一名好哥哥很难，做一名好对象更难。他夸张地捧着手余光瞥到朴珍荣终于笑开了的样子。

 

正胡思乱想着，朴珍荣一下拉开了他的裤链，干脆利落地一把脱下了他的长裤和内()裤。下身被全然暴露在空气中，因为储物室里很寒冷，几乎是下一秒就被激起了反应。

 

王嘉尔硬生生忍下了惊惶的尖叫，恼怒地问他，“干什么！”朴珍荣一只手握住了半勃()起的性()器缓缓撸-动，咬着王嘉尔敏()感的耳垂，另一只手绕到后方去，强硬地将指节没入干燥的后()穴里。

 

本来被含着耳朵晕晕乎乎的男孩子被突如其来的动作吓得一个激灵，瞠目结舌地，“你疯了？在这里？”

 

“不是，不是……”朴珍荣柔声安抚着王嘉尔，更卖力地舔()弄他的耳垂，换出手来从大衣口袋里拿出一管护手霜，挤到穴()口上，将冰凉的膏体全数抹入，待到穴()肉缠绵地含上他的三根手指，他再从兜里取出一枚放在透明小袋子里的肛()塞放进王嘉尔的手心，“Jackson自己戴上吧，”朴珍荣又露出标准的褶子笑，“让我看看你有多喜欢我。”

 

王嘉尔穿着短袖在开着空调的美发店都觉得热，汗流浃背的湿润黏腻着他的皮肤。小巧的肛()塞被放进私密处，那感觉实在是太奇怪了，亦让他慌张得汗流不止。

 

全身的神经都被牵连着，每一步的挪动都能感受到那个东西在细微颤动，因为在他体内被放大成他脑海中的惊涛骇浪。

 

他顾不上自己是否狼狈，他必须要在摄像镜头下自然地行走，要和同事打招呼，要为顾客服务，还要被耳机里的两个人操纵。

 

朴珍荣就是其中之一。

 

“Jackson扫地”，“Jackson跳一跳”，“Jackson坐下来”。王嘉尔心惊胆战地夹紧()臀()部，感受臀()肉收缩，挤弄着那个东西，他面色如土地完成着指示，还兢兢业业地表现出一定的综艺感。

 

有谦米说的对，朴珍荣太可怕了，朴珍荣是天底下最坏的人！

 

王嘉尔咬牙切齿地暗地咒骂，完全忽略了耳机里的指示。

 

朴珍荣的声音不疾不徐地又重复了一遍，王嘉尔咬着嘴唇，还是沉默，根本不想理这个坏人！

 

“说。话。”

耳机里传来朴珍荣掷地有声的语句。只有两个字，却带着不能被违抗的威严，劈山倒海地压制着王嘉尔，字和字之间清清楚楚地昭示着说话者充沛的信心和强烈的控制欲。

 

朴珍荣总是能抓着王嘉尔，王嘉尔被捏在他的股掌间，顺从地服从着他的全部指令。

 

哪有什么Avatar Game.王嘉尔从始至终都是朴珍荣一个人的Avatar。

 

王嘉尔不好意思地对顾客说着不像话的指令语句，听着耳机里朴珍荣的补救，又一次重复出声。恍恍惚惚走神到储物间里朴珍荣戏弄他的场景。

 

朴珍荣贴紧了他，隔着裤子的火热磨蹭着王嘉尔，亲昵地掐着他的臀()肉，话语却也是一样的严厉口气，“不听话的话，我就在这里上了你。”

 

腹黑又霸道的，让他讨厌又叫他想更靠近的，他的爱人。

 

—Fin—


End file.
